Feliz cumpleaños
by Suriee
Summary: Luego de conocer lo que es que alguien te quiera Severus esta solo otra vez. Pero no quiere pasar su cumpleaños solo también, por eso va a buscarla... Y al visitarla descubre su mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Curioso, siempre pensó que no le gustaría...


**Hola!**

**Este es un one-shot que hice para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sevvy. **

**Ya tenía pensado hacer un fanfic sobre esta idea pero, por alguna razón, no puede terminar de formarse en mi cabeza. Mucho menos en papel. Así que decidí sacarlo a la luz, al menos en un one-shot. Tal vez no sea muy bueno pero me gusto escribirlo y sacarlo finalmente de mi cabeza. Puede ser que me ayude a escribirlo, o a no hacerlo, no lo sé. Pero al menos ya esta aquí.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Feliz Cumpleaños Severus Snape!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Feliz cumpleaños**

Ya habían pasado seis meses, cuatro días, dos horas y... veintisiete minutos exactamente. Seis meses en los que había pensado todos y cada uno de los días (especialmente en las noches cuando no podía dormir) que, cuando ese día llegara, no habría nadie para recordárselo.

No había día en que no se preguntara por qué la había dejado ir, y más de ese modo. Él le había dado todo; un techo, comida, trabajo decente... Y ella simplemente se iba. Se atrevía a irse. Y no había sido su culpa, porque no había hecho nada malo, no para que se fuera. Ni siquiera habían discutido... no le había gritado, ni siquiera la había visto feo. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, ella mejor que nadie sabía distinguir entre sus miradas feas y sabía cuando estaba de broma y cuando de un verdadero mal humor... La había defendido, protegido de todos. Incluso del chucho Black y sus estúpidos comentarios. No había permitido que nadie más supiera que ella había llegado a intentar ser una... sexo servidora. No lo había permitido.

Se había ganado un pleito del tamaño del mundo con Dumbledor y una que otra pelea de verdad con McGonagall. Lupin y Molly le habían dado la lata, preguntando por ella una y otra vez... Ellos se habían acostumbrado a verla siempre con él. Igual que él se había acostumbrado a tener a alguien a su lado, a alguien que estuviera feliz con su regreso cada noche.

Era verdad, cuando la había conocido ella era... eso. Pero sabía bien que él había sido su primer y único cliente, no había permitido que cayera más. La llevó a su casa, le enseño su trabajo y le permitió ayudarle. Le ofreció su casa y permitió que la cambiara "_para convertirla en un hogar al cual tengas ganas de regresar luego de tu trabajo_". Se había ganado su cariño poco a poco, con detalles y sonrisas. Esperándolo cada noche con una taza de té caliente, con una sonrisa de bienvenida, con curiosidad genuina cada vez que preguntaba "_¿Qué tal tu día?_". Ella había aguantado sus desplantes y sus gritos una y otra vez. Y había logrado que fueran cada vez menos.

Y había logrado también que fechas bobas tuvieran un significado especial. Porque navidad siempre había sido una pérdida de tiempo, y una época que pasaba solo, recordando cuán miserable era. Pero Taylor no era así, a pesar de las cosas difíciles que había vivido se alegraba hasta de que nevara interminablemente porque "_alguien a quien le guste la nieve debe estar muy feliz de ver esto_".

Taylor le había hecho un regalo la primera navidad que pasaron juntos. No había sido mucho pero se lo había preparado con tanta ilusión y con gran esfuerzo (ella no sabía cocinar más que pasteles), y la cena de navidad que le hizo ese año había sido la causante de que él se hubiera esforzado en quererla y en lograr que ella también lo quisiera. Y lo había logrado, la había enamorado y el se había enamorado de ella.

Cada año, ella le daba un regalo de cumpleaños. Lo que él había ido a buscar cuando la conoció... Sexo con una pelirroja, igual que la única vez que había estado con Lily. Y Taylor lo sabía y aún así lo complacía todos los años...

Pero Taylor se había ido hacía seis meses, cuatro días y treinta y siete minutos. Y lo había dejado sólo, sin nadie que se preocupara por su regreso, sin nadie a quien le importara como le había ido durante el día. Ya no había nadie que aguantara sus desplantes, ya a nadie le importaba si estaba de un verdadero mal humor o si estaba de broma... Y lo peor es que nadie sabía que Taylor se había ido.

Lupin y Molly creían que ya no quería llevarla a las reuniones con ellos. Dumbledor le exigía llevarla a las cenas que organizaban en la Orden y McGonagall estaba a punto de asesinarlo si Taylor no llegaba a la siguiente reunión con un anillo en su dedo. No podía decirles que ella ya no estaba, porque eso significaría admitir que Taylor lo había dejado solo.

Sabía donde estaba pero no quería ir a buscarla. Tenía miedo de que ella ya no lo quisiera o de que no quisiera regresar con él. Por eso no había ido a buscarla. Había pensado en mil posibilidades, cientos de razones por las que Taylor había decidido irse y no regresar ¿Ya no lo amaba? ¿Había encontrado a alguien más? ¿Se había cansado de soportarlo?

Ya había pasado navidades solo, no quería pasar su cumpleaños solo también. No le importaba su regalo, de verdad que no. Había pensado en pedirle que no lo hiciera de nuevo. Había planeado pasar navidades lejos del país. En alguna playa... Taylor no conocía la playa. Ya tenía el viaje listo, todo planeado, había pensado preguntarle primero a ella antes de pedir permiso en el colegio y todo se había echado a perder, porque Taylor se había ido.

Y ahora le importaba un knut salir del país, sólo quería ir con ella y que le dijera a la cara si lo odiaba tanto como para no volver jamás. Necesitaba que se lo dijera, entonces podría decírselo a los demás para que dejaran de molestarlo con llevarla a sus estúpidas cenas.

...

La nieve cubría toda la calle y los patios de las casas. Las chimeneas de las casas vecinas dejaban salir humo y al verlas daba la sensación de que dentro estaba caliente y cómodo. Un viento helado le dio en la cara con fuerza cuando se apareció. Se acercó a la casa con un poco de trebajo debido a la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría el piso. Ella debía estar encantada con eso.

Tocó la puerta con una seguridad que no sentía. Escucho pasos acercarse y la puerta abrirse con algo de esfuerzo por culpa de la nieve. Taylor lo miro a la cara. Sus ojos miel estaban brillantes y tenían un brillo especial que jamás le había visto. Su cabello castaño estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo y se veía pálida, muy cansada y al mismo tiempo, muy feliz.

-Feliz cumpleaños Severus.- le susurro y le regalo una sonrisa. Le había echo tanta falta el calor de sus sonrisas. –Por desgracia, este año no he podido prepararte nada. Ni siquiera he podido hacer un pastel... Pero pasa, ya veré que puedo hacer para ti.

Lo llevó adentro y lo sentó en lo que tenía que ser un comedor. La casa era muy pequeña pero ella había logrado darle ese toque que tenía. Ese calor que hacía que te sintieras acogido aunque no fuera tu hogar.

-Lamento no haber podido ir a desearte Feliz Navidad tampoco, he estado un poco ocupada.- su actitud lo desconcertó ¿Por qué actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado? ¡Seis meses! Llevaba seis meses fuera de su vida y cuando llegaba lo pasaba y saludaba como si nada.

-¡SEIS MESES!- gritó, Taylor lo miro asustada y luego miro la puerta de su habitación, como si temiera algo. -¡Me dejaste y luego de seis meses vengo por una explicación y tú te comportas como si nada!

-Severus, por favor...- Taylor intento calmarlo pero eso solo lograba ponerlo de peor humor.

-¡Ahora si te importa! Ahora es cuando me lo pides ¿verdad? ¡Necesitabas que viniera hasta aquí y empezara a gritar para darte cuenta de lo que me hiciste pasar!

-Créeme Severus, te hice un favor. Lo que paso... Tú no deseabas esto, y yo no quería molestarte, de verdad. Por eso me fui de la casa, porque yo no podía hacer... otra cosa.- Taylor seguía mirando la puerta de la habitación.

-Vaya ¡Que amable de tu parte!

-Baja la voz, por favor.

-¿Te molesta que lo haga? Tal vez puedo molestar al imbécil que tienes aquí...- sacó su varita y camino con paso firme a la habitación. Mataría a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a lo que era suyo.

-¡Severus no! Por favor, no lo hagas. No es lo que tú crees, por favor...- pero no permitió que lo detuviera. Abrió la puerta de golpe y apuntó con la varita, estaba dispuesto a acabar en Azkaban si con eso desquitaba todo el odio que sentía.

Pero no había nadie en la habitación... O eso creyó. Había algo en la cama, algo pequeño que se movía y hacía ruidos de protesta. Sintió que se desinflaba y miró a Taylor, pero ella no lo miraba, tenía la vista clavada en el piso.

Se acercó despacio y se arrodillo al lado de la cama. Los ruiditos se hicieron más fuertes, a la pequeña bebe parecía no gustarle estar sola.

-Es mía...- y Taylor no podía negárselo. La niña no podía tener más de una semana de nacida, tenía el cabello y los ojos negrísimos, como él.

-Dijiste que no querías ser padre, siempre me lo repetiste. Cuando ella llegó yo... No podía abortarla ¿sabes? Es cierto que nunca tuve intenciones de ser madre pero, cuando la sentí dentro de mí... No podía dejar que me la quitaras.- quito las mantas que la cubrían, era un bebe tan pequeño...

-¿Cómo la llamaste?

-Eileen. Aún no es oficial, como estamos en fiestas el Registro aún no esta abierto pero el nombre de tu madre siempre me pareció muy lindo...- vio sus manos, las sentía demasiado grandes y torpes como para tomarla. Eileen era tan pequeña... -¿Severus?

-Debiste decírmelo, así hubiera podido preparar una habitación para ella... Es muy hermosa, realmente se parece mucho a ti. A Molly le va a encantar verla, siempre esta diciéndome que no debemos esperar para tener una familia...

-Sev... ¿Ellos no saben que...?

-Creen que no he querido llevarte conmigo a las reuniones ¿Por qué no la cargas? Creo que no le gusta estar aquí ¿O tiene hambre? Puede ser que tenga frío, no debí quitarle las mantas.- se giro a verla ¿Por qué Taylor no se acercaba a cuidar a su hija? En lugar de eso lo miraba con una sonrisa desde la puerta. -¿Qué estas haciendo ahí parada?

-A tu hija no le gusta que la ignoren, es todo. Acabo de darle de comer y la habitación esta caliente así que no importa si le quitaste las mantas, además creo que le molestaban.

-Ya veo...- suspiro más tranquilo, no había hecho nada malo.

-¿Quieres cargarla?

-Yo no...

-Descuida, no le harás daño.- Taylor puso a la niña en sus brazos y sintió que no cabía en si mismo. Eileen lo miro con sus ojos negros y no le despego la mirada, hasta que bostezó y se llevo la mano a la boca para chuparla. -Ahora si tiene hambre.

-Minerva se enfadará conmigo por esto... Tendrás que decirle que Eileen es lo primordial ahora, porque no creo poder pagar una boda y la remodelación del cuarto para ella al mismo tiempo.

-Severus...

-Tal vez un poco más adelante, haremos una ceremonia pequeña...

-Severus...

-Por ahora tendremos que presentarla así. En el colegio me organizaron una "fiesta sorpresa" y aunque no tenía pensado ir tendremos que hacerlo, así se la presentaremos a todos.

-Severus.- Taylor finalmente llamo su atención al tomarlo del rostro. -¿No estás molesto entonces?- La mujer lo vio sonreír como nunca lo había visto hacer antes.

-Ya te dije que sí, debiste habérmelo dicho antes. Ahora tendré que pedirle un aumento a Albus. Se que me lo darán, pero no será de inmediato y estaremos algo ajustados en los gastos un tiempo. Pero te prometo que me asegurare que Eileen tenga una habitación preciosa, igual que ella. Y tú también, tienes que descansar mucho. Dar a luz debió cansarte, tendrás que quedarte en cama un par de semanas, no quiero que te canses más. Si me lo hubieras dicho podría haber preparado todo desde hace tanto... Tienes que ir a casa con Eileen, así elegirás una habitación perfecta para ella. No importa cuál sea, mudaremos la habitación principal si quieres, sólo dime que es lo que necesitas que me lleve y lo tendrás en la casa de inmediato. Ya encontrarás un lugar para tus cosas, siempre lo haces.- con cuidado le tendió a la niña y Taylor la tomó.

-En realidad no son muchas cosas...

-Llevaré todo, después podrás deshacerte de lo que no quieras.- tomo a Taylor del rostro y la besó tiernamente. -Gracias, este ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado.

* * *

**Weno, aqui se los dejo. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Y si dejan reviews no me enojo para nada ^_^**


End file.
